Magical Pet Shop
by AtemuandYugi'sLittle Angel
Summary: Yugi stumbles upon the shop when he was walking home one night and purchased three pets from there. But he didn't know the dangers of getting said pets may get him into.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Pet Shop of Horrors. How many times do I have to tell you this?

Magical Pet Shop Chapter 1 -

It was a Saturday morning and Yugi was outside, having nothing to do so he decided to take a walk. As he was walking, he thought he heard a voice calling to him. He looked around and shrugged it off. 'Yugi...' the voice called once more and he started to wonder who could be calling him. 'Come to us Yugi..' the voice continued to call and as if he was in a trance, he followed where he suspected the voice to be coming from. As it became louder, he knew he was getting close until the voice finally stopped and he snapped out of it. 'Who was that?' he wondered as he looked up to the shop that he stopped in front of and found himself to be at Count D's Petshop. 'Hmm, well, this sounds interesting.' he thought and walked inside.

The chime of the bells caught Count D's attention and he walked out from the room he was in to greet the new customer. "Hello and welcome to my pet shop. I am Count D. How may I help you?" he asked as he looked to him. "Oh, I don't need any help really, I just came to look around since I really didn't have anything to do today." Yugi said. "Ah. Well, would you like me to give you a tour around the pet shop then?" he asked and Yugi nodded.

Soon, they were off to explore the mystical pet shop. "This is a pet shop of many different animals, even those that are exotic and rare. And even some that you have never seen before which are very rare and may be the only one of their kind." D explained and Yugi nodded, amazed at the exotic animals that he saw, even those that he thought didn't exist anymore. "How was you able to get such pets if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, looking to him. "Now that's a secret that I can't tell." D said.

As they continued to walk through the seemingly endless hallways, Yugi heard the voice once more and stopped beside a door, looking to it. D stopped when he didn't hear Yugi following him and walked back over to him. "Yugi, is something wrong?" he asked. "Oh no. I just keep hearing voices for some reason and it seems to be coming from this door." Yugi said, pointing to the door he was standing in front of.

"Oh dear, this does seem to be a problem." he said. Yugi looked up to him, worry shining in his eyes. "Why?" he questioned. "Because, in this very room, is two deadly beasts that cannot be controlled by anyone. It's a miracle just how they were able to be brought here. I have kept them locked up in this room for safety reasons and for the same reason that you have told me, I have had many customers come in here and stopping at this very door, saying they heard voices calling for them to come in to this very room and I let them in but when I leave, even for a minute, the horrifying screams of the person that goes in shatters the peace of my shop and I hoped that nothing happen but when I open the door, I come to a massacre. Blood everywhere and bones laying on the ground." He then looks down quietly.

"And when I finally turn my gaze to them, they are covered in blood and still chewing upon the flesh of their prey. Their eyes show no remose for the fallen. After the many times that it has happened, I have kept this room sealed but they seemed to still have the power to call people to their doom. I don't know why they continued to do this but I have a feeling they are trying to call someone that they want to be with, for a person that is willing to tend to their every need without protest but how am I to find a person to their liking? The only thing I can do is to keep the people who come because of their calling away from this door." D said as he held onto Yugi's shoulder and led him away.

Yugi followed for a while until the voices started to call his name once more. 'Don't leave Yugi...You can't leave without us...' the voice continued to call for him until he couldn't handle it anymore. "Count D, they continue to call for me, what should I do?" he asked. "Just ignore it until you're ready to leave. If you wish, you can take in one of the pets here and I think I have the perfect one for you." D said and he nodded as he followed, doing his best to ignore the voices calling to him.

They came upon another door and Count D opened it. The girl that sat in a room on a big lavender pillow she looked up before giving a wave to him. She wore an outfit that was similar to a Arabian princess outfit the trim of her outfit is light purple and the rest of the color was dark purple and she was adorned in many pieces of jewelry. "Hello Count D, what brings you in here?" the girl asked. "Myrrh, I wish for you to meet someone." he said as he led Yugi inside. "And who is this cutie?" she asked, making him blush lightly, unaware of the growl that came from one of the beasts in the locked room. "I'm Yugi, who are you?" he asked. "I'm Myrrh and I'm a genie. As they always say, your wish is my command." she said with a small grin.

D smiled softly. "I knew you two would get along well. Why don't you get to know each other a little more while I'll get the contract that you need to sign." D said as he left out the room.

In the locked room, one of the beasts growled. "Count D, why do you deny us the boy? After the many years of calling people, we have finally found the one but you dare come in between us finding our lifelong mate." the first snarled. The other looked to him. "Don't worry Yami. Just keep calling to him. D can't keep him away for long since he can't handle being away. Soon enough, he will open the door himself if D doesn't let him come." the other spoke.

He only snorted and continued to call for him. 'I will not give up, this place will be raised to the ground if you do not let him take us in as well Count D.' Yami thought.

As they talked, Yugi did his best to ignore the calling but it was becoming to much and in a daze like he was before, he got up and left out the room. "Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Myrrh asked but he didn't say nothing. She followed, worried for her new master. When she saw where he was heading, she tried to hold him back but he continued walking. "Yugi, you need to stop! They're trying to lead you to your death!" Myrrh shouted but he didn't hear. He stopped in front of their door and, as if it were magic, a key appeared in his hands and he unlocked the door.

"No! Yugi! Don't open the door!" Myrrh shouted once more as she tried to stop him but it was too late as he walked inside. 'I should get Count D but if I leave, they may kill him!' Myrrh thought frantically as she looked between the door and the hall that led to where Count D was currently. 'I can't let Yugi die. It's up to me.' she thought once more as she ran inside, hoping she wasn't too late.

When he was finally inside the room, he snapped out of his daze and looked around. 'Wait, wasn't I just in Myrrh's room?' he thought before looking around. "You finally came." Yami spoke as he walked over to him. Yugi looked up and gasped, seeing the demon that was quite larger than him. "Now, now. No need to be afraid. Unlike the others that has came in here before you, you are not one we are willing to take the life of. You are the one we have been waiting for." he said once more as he lowered his head and licked him.

He shivered lightly from the lick as looked to him. "But why me out of all people?" he asked. "Because, there's something about you that has called out to us and I knew that you are the one. There is no doubt about it." Yami said as he gave him another lick and the nudge him, showing that he wanted to be petted. Yugi raised his hand slowly before placing it on his head and stroked his head lightly, causing him to purr deeply.

Myrrh finally reached them and stopped in awe, seeing that Yugi wasn't being hurt in any way. 'Can it be? Yami and Aqua finally found the owner they wanted to be with?' she thought.

D headed back to the room with the contract and seeing that no one was there, he feared the worse and headed towards Yami and Aqua's room. Seeing the door ajar, he started to worry more and ran inside. But like Myrrh, he was in awe to see that Yami nor Aqua had killed Yugi, instead, they were playing with him. Yugi looked up and smiled softly. "Hi Count D. Sorry about worrying you, I just couldn't help it but they were calling for me and I couldn't ignore it any longer." Yugi said. "Well, it's ok now. I was fearing the worse but seeing them playing around with you instead of feasting on your flesh, I guess I can only say they chosen you as their new owner." D said.

"Really?" he questioned, looking up to them. Seeing them nod, he looked back to Count D. "So what should I do? I know I can't leave them here or else all they would do is call me back but I don't know if I could handle three pets." Yugi said. "I think you can Yugi. They trust you just about as much as they trust every other person they called here. And like you said, if you leave, they will just call you back. That's how Dark demons are. They continue to call until their prey comes to them but of course in this situation, it was to call for you to become their new owner." Myrrh said.

Yami and Aqua looked up to see Count D and Myrrh. Both knew about Myrrh but never seen her before because of them being locked up. Myrrh walked over to her new master. "So, what do you say Yugi?" she asked. He looked to her and then to Yami and Aqua before nodding. "I guess as long as they're not too much trouble, I can handle it." Yugi said and she smiled along with Yami and Aqua. "Ok then. How about we leave out of here and I'll get the contract for Yami and Aqua so you can sign them." Count D said and he nodded as they all filed out of the room.

"Here they are. All you need to do is sign them and follow three simple rules for them. For Myrrh, you can only show her to your closest friends cause if she' seen by soemone else, she may disappear or something else that may harm you. She can't use her spells for anything cruel except for pranks and other harmless things and do not let anyone take her bottle which she sleep in from time to time. I advise you, if this somehow happens, you must get it back or else she will be forced to obey the person that holds it.

For Yami and Aqua, they must feast upon flesh or raw meat. They may eat something else but their main meal is the flesh of humans or raw meat. If they do not get these things, they might take it out from someone nearby or you if you're not careful. Have them in contact with you somehow, they care for you now and will treat more than an owner. If you do not contact them somehow then they will come whether you're in danger or not and last and you most certainly must not forget is to mate with them. They have a period when they search for a lifelong mate as you can say and now that they have chosen you to be their owner, you need to be there when they search to prevent them from leaving your home to search somewhere else. This is really important and you must do this." Count D said.

"May I ask why this is so important?" Yugi asked as he started to sign the contracts. "Because, if they are not satisfied with who they mate with the first time, they will devour the person..." he started before Yami continued for him. "And we don't take lightly to just one mishap such as that. We will keep searching until we find the right one and unless you want us to be the cause of this whole entire city being deserted, you must do this for us. We don't want to do such a thing but it's a part of our nature and we can't ignore it so easily." Yami said.

"But if that's true, how did you prevent it any other time before I came Count?" Yugi asked as he signed the contracts as well. "That's why they were in a dark room. They go out to find their mate during any phases of the moon. They will have to see the moon in order for them to react so if they can see it, they won't try to leave and search for someone. We have used that as a safety precaution so they won't try to kill or mate with the pets." Count D said. Aqua snorted. "Like we would do that. I think we would be better off killing them before trying." he said before pulling Yugi close with his tail and nuzzled him.

He stroked his snout and Myrrh giggled as she watched. "I think things will turn out well from here." Myrrh said. "I hope so. Anyways, everything is done and you can go ahead and leave now. If you need any help at all, you can always come back here." Count D said, handing Yugi the purple crystal bottle to him for Myrrh. "Ok Count D and thank you." Yugi said as he was lifted onto Aqua's back and they soon left out the shop, flying towards Yugi's home once he told Aqua where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

For those that have enjoyed the first chapter, I thank you

so here's the next installment of Magical Pet Shop.

-

Magical Pet Shop

Chapter 2

-

When Yugi finally arrived home, he climbed off Aqua's back and led them inside. "Yugi, you deserve a larger home than this. I can give you that if you wish." Zella said, looking down to him. "Would it bepermanent even when I lose you somehow?" he asked. "Of course, it would be stupid if all my spell wear off just because I was given a new master but I know that will never happen." she said with a grin. "So, let's get this place bigger why don't we." she said and he nodded. "Ok then, I wish I had a bigger game shop." he said and with a quick snap of her fingers, the game shop became larger, including bigger rooms and everything. "This is so great. I'm glad I did adopt you but nothing will happen if I make three wishes like those genies in myths and stories will you?" he asked as they walked into their newly improved kitchen. "No, I'm not like them. I'm always be by your side when you need me until some sneaky lowlife tries to steal my bottle. You have unlimited wishes Yugi." Myrrh said as she opened the fridge and took out a few things. "Now who wants dinner? I'll cook." she said as she started gathering things using her magic.

"Are you sure you even know how to cook?" Aqua asked, wrapping his tail around Yugi's waist and pulled him close to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I may be a genie but that doesn't mean I can't cook. You're lucky I can't hurt you." Myrrh said with a snort as she left two big slabs of meat on the table for Yami and Aqua. She then turned to Yugi. "And what would you like?" she asked. "Hmm, some chicken soup will do for me." Yugi said as he left Aqua's grasp to sit at the table.

Yami and Aqua walked over to the table as well and, so as to not to make Yugi queasy, ate their meal silently compared to their usual tear and gulp method. Yugi watched them quietly, not at all degusted with seeing them eat the raw meat. 'It's actually kind of fascinating watching them eat. Makes me wonder how they hunt for live prey. Maybe one day I'll see it if they don't mind taking me with them.' he thought. Soon a steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of him and he looked up to Myrrh. "Smells good. You really can cook." Yugi said with a smile. "Thanks. I had a weakness for cooking really." Myrrh said as she sat down as well and they both started to eat.

-

After taking a shower, which was now adjacent with his room, he put on his favorite starry pajamas and sat down on the bed. Yami walked into the room quietly and moved to sit on the bed next to him. "So, how do you feel being around live demons and a genie?" he asked. "Not all that scared like other people would with a demon and not all that demanding like someone would with a genie. My life its just the same, maybe even better with you three around. I'm still surprised that you and Aqua chose me compared to anyone else that you have called." Yugi said.

"Well, our call really goes out to anyone and whoever listens is trapped by it, almost like a siren only we are persistent to see the person who follows the call. That's why we continue to call for the person until they come to the room." Yami said. Yugi nodded and went to lie down in the bed. Yami moved down to lie beside him, nuzzling him lightly. "When is your mating period suppose to be this time?" Yugi asked. "Well, after looking at the moon tonight, my mating period is not that far away. But Aqua's won't be until the next new moon." Yami said.

"Really, I would've expected you both to have the same time." Yugi said, looking to him curiously. "Well, the reason for that is that we were born on different phases of the moon. I was born during the full moon and Aqua was born during the new moon from what he remembered. We dark demons do mate in between phases of the moon but we focus our love and trust to our mate during the phase we were born on. I don't know of the populations of dark demons that are out there now but some may have been born on the same phase that another was and that was causes competition between us cause some may go for the same mate another wants and that causes a big fight to happen and whoever loses is the one that is killed.

"That's why many dark demons are individuals because of that. We don't want our race to die but with such competition, it's hard for that to happen, especially with one pregnant with children and another demon that was born on the same phase of the moon come after another's mate and kills her babies before taking him or her as their own." Yami explained and he nodded. "I never thought a race of demons would reproduce from both genders." Yugi said. "We never did learn the mystery of that since many other races only have the female perform the birthing. While we're on the matter of demons, would you like to hear our story on how me and Aqua met?" he asked."Yes, I would really like to know. It's seems your friendship is a really strong bond." Yugi said. "It is. We have been through thick and thin, fighting for our lives against other demons and trying to take care of one another since we were orphans at the time we met but we were with families that took us in. When I left my group of demons, I ventured into a forest which was where I met Aqua." Yami started.

-Flashback-

"We must do something about the incoming demons of the waning moon phase. They will try to take the last of our females and we can't afford to lose them." the elder dark demon said as he looked to the pack. Young Yami was watching quietly, only an orphan that was being raised kindly by a female demon by the name of Sheshana. He never knew who his real mother was but he was glad to at least be alive and in caring arms. She has told him the story of how she found him nearly dead in the center of their forest home, only an infant and hadn't been fed at all.

Being the caring demon she was, she took him in and got him fed immediately and soon, he was a healthy young demon. "But what are we to do? There is only so little but they are pretty strong." another demon said. "We will have to fight our hardest. We cannot let them captures the females here. I am suggesting we start moving them along with the children so they can be somewhere safe while we fight them off." the elder said once more. Yami was starting to become bored with the meeting so he ventured away from Sheshana's side quietly and left to explore more of their forest home which he could never do much since the arrival of other dark demons that were born from under another phase of the moon.Yes, dark demons do care for others even if they weren't part of their clan but with little females, they will be forced to fight with another.

Yami looked around the forest in awe, seeing many things he never saw before in their part of the forest. He them saw a little fairy dragon flutter by and he laughed softly, chasing after it. When he lost track of it, he saw another, this time it was a pixie with short brown hair, and followed her who was laughing softly as she watched him chase her with bright blue eyes. But his fun soon ended as a shadowed figure came out of nowhere and chomped down on the pixie,ending her life quickly. He stopped, looking sadly to the pixie wings that stuck outside the shadowed figure's snout. The demon looked at him before swallowing the pixie and stood up. "What are you looking at?" the demon asked, glaring at him. "Why did you have to go and kill that pixie? She didn't do anything to you." Yami said. "So, it was my lunch. Besides, what kind of dark demon are you, playing around with pixies? Don't you know that our kind is currently ready to fight to the death for the other groups' females?" the demon said. "I know that but still, we aren't a part of it so we don't have to worry about it." Yami said.

"You really think that? We do have to worry about it. My mom told me that there may be only one group of dark demons left after think and what happens if it's not one of own. We may care for our other bretheren but with there being only one superiors race of dark demons, they may not take kindly to any male children from another clan and if that happens, we won't be anywhere near living since they might think we would take their mates." the demon said as he started to walk off. Yami, now worried about this, followed the other young demon. "You don't really think that will happen, do you?" he asked. The other turned back to him and nodded. "I'm sure of it and if I was you, I would try to get your mom and leave. Find a new home cause this won't be counted as one for any of us except for the superior race. And you best fix that attitude as well. You can't be a proper dark demon if you're all gentle." he said before running off back to his clan. Yami watched him go before he ran back home as well.

-

Sheshana looked everywhere for Yami, calling out his name and looking in all his hiding places. But no sign of him and she hoped to find him before all the females had to be moved somewhere else. A scout from their clan cane back, saying the waning moon dark demons were closer than they thought and must prepare for battle. 'Where could he have gone?' she thought worriedly and soon heard him, calling to her. She turned and wrapped her arms around him when he finally reached her. "Mom, do you think we would get killed?" Yami asked.

"What brought this up?" she asked. "I went into the forest even though you told me not to and met with another dark demon child from another clan. He told me that we boys may get killed by the superior race so there won't be anyone to challenge them for their mates. Do you really think that would happen?" he asked. "I'm not sure but I hope it won't. Come, we must get ready to leave now since the waning moon demons are getting closer." Sheshana said and he nodded as she headed over to where the other females were meeting up.

-

When they were all gathered, the elder bid them a good travel and they were soon off, only one solitary male demon from their clan leading them. They continued the travel, maybe for days but Yami hasn't been keeping track after the first week. They stopped occasionally for something to eat before they soon reached the mountains. As they were making their way through, Yami saw a figure standing out in the small snow drift and parted away from his surrogate mother and ran over to the figure. She saw him leave and called out to him as she ran after him. He stopped by the figure and gasped, seeing it was the same demon child he met many weeks ago. He was riddled with many wounds, someshallow and some deep and his hair was caked with dirt and blood.'What could've happened?' he thought as Sheshana finally reached him and gasped, seeing the bloody demon child. "What could've happened to him? And by his mark, he's from the new moon dark demons." she asked herself, looking towards the mark that was found on the back of his right wing. "You don't think his clan was attack by the waxing or waning moon clans do you?" Yami asked. "I don't know but you may be right if he has all these wounds. They will heal overtime but we can't leave him here. We'll take him with us." Sheshana said and Yami nodded as he lifted the younger demon onto his back and they ran to catch us with the rest of the group.

-

As the traveled through the mountains, a harsh storm was blowing by and although the females protested that they should rest until the storm calmed down, the male told them it's best they try and look for shelter for a better chance of survival. Yami was getting tired and was starting to fall ill from the storm. Sheshana stayed by his side, keeping a wing wrapped around him and the other demon so they won't become any worse. 'There has to be shelter around here. We need to find some or the children will die.' she thought as she looked around herself. They were soon walking through a canyon the was in between the mountains and they were staying quiet, seeing that any loud sound could make the snow and rock fall onto them.

One of the females that was started to get aggravated from the cold weather, pushed into another who pushed her back and soon a fight started, causing things to become unstable. The male tried to quiet them down and stop the fight but nothing worked and soon, they all looked up as a large wave of snow and rock was falling. "Come on! We must get going now!" he shouted and they all started to run through the canyon, hoping to reach the end before they could be buried in snow and ice. Sheshana was running beside Yami and the young demon, making sure they were staying together. 'I won't lose them. They just may become the future of the whole dark demon race.' she thought as she looked up and saw that rocks were starting to fall. "Come on Yami! You must keep up with me!" she said. He tried his best to follow but with the extra weight and his coming illness, he started to slow down until he collapsed. Sheshana stopped and tried to run back by the male, seeing that she was missing, came back for her and dragged her away without giving her a chance to explain.

"Let me go! My child is back there and I can't leave him alone!" she shouted, trying to break free. "We can't go back! We must keep moving. Let's just hope he will survive and make his way you to catch up with us." he said. "No! He's ill and I must care for him and his friend!" she said but it was too late as huge chunks of rock came and covered up the path a little ways from where Yami collapsed and she roared out. "No! Yami!" she cried, breaking free finally and started trying to dig past the rock, wishing she could fly over but her wings were chilled and slightly frozen from the storm.The male looked on quietly before walking over to her. "Come, we must keep going. If this storm let's up, we'll come back and see if we can find them." he said and with a sigh, nodded and followed him back to the rest who mourned for her loss.

-

Yami soon woke up with a groan and looked around, seeing he was inside a cave, a fire brewing. 'How did I get here?' he wondered as he looked around. Another figure showed up and he stood up, ready to fight if needed. "Be calm. It's only me." the familiar voice spoke and the young demon showed up, a dead deer in his jaws. He lied it down and Yami relaxed. "When did you wake up and how did you find this cave?" Yami asked as he walked over to him. "I woke up no sooner than when you collapsed onto the ground. Lucky too because a huge rock would've crushed us both." "Thanks I guess." Yami said. "No problem. Sorry for being so mean toyou the last time we met." he said once more as he started to eat."It's alright. So, I never did get to ask what you name was." Yami said and he looked back to him. "I'm Aqua. What's yours?" he asked."Yami. Nice to meet you." he said. "Yeah, who knew we would end up together, stuck in the mountains, with no family." he said before sighing. "If it's no trouble, what happened to your mom?" Yami asked."She got killed. She rebelled against a dark demon from the waxing moon clan who wanted to mate with her and she didn't want to be with him. I would agree since he was ugly looking. I tried to help but he only beat me up. That's why I have all these scars." Aqua explained.

"Oh. Do you know what happened to my mom?" he asked. "No, all I saw was her running back before the male of your group dragged her away.I heard a roar and some rocks falling so I don't know if she got hit and that was her cry of pain or if she made it out alive." Aqua said.Yami sighed, looking down. 'Great, now I had to go and lose another part of my family. And I barely knew who my real mother was.' he thought. Aqua walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder."Don't worry. We'll stick together through this. We'll find ourselves a new home and we can find someone else to mate with and bring back the full moon demon clan and the new moon demon clan." Aqua said. "But how? I thought it was ancient law that every dark demon has one mate and would have to fight to claim another." Yami said. "Who cares now. We're the only ones that's probably left and like I said, we'll stick together through this. We'll find that one demon that we will both love and we'll bring back both our clans." Aqua said. Yami nodded and he soon ate his fill with Aqua and they both slept near the fire, a new friendship between the full and new moon clans.

-

Years passed by and both Yami and Aqua were young adults.

Top of Form 1


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Pet Shop

Chapter 3

The next morning, Yugi yawned as he sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then looked down to Yami who was still sleeping. Not having the heart to wake him, he got out of bed quietly and left to head downstairs. Myrrh was already up and fixing breafast for herself and him. Another two slabs of meat were left on the table for Yami and Aqua when they came down to eat. Myrrh looked to him and smiled. "Good morning Yugi. How was your night?" she asked. "It was fine." he said as he sat down at the table. Myrrh placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and he thanked her as he started to eat.

"So, is there anything you're planning to do today?" she asked as she made her own plate and sat down at the table. "I don't know really. Maybe I can call my friends and see if they would like to meet us at the park." Yugi said. "I have a better idea. How about you invite them over here? I wouldn't mind meeting them." Myrrh said. "Ok, that will work." he said as he continued to eat. Yami and Aqua came down later and ate their meat quickly, glad they weren't digusting Yugi in any way.

Once they were all done with breakfast, Yugi, Yami and Aqua stayed up in the room while Myrrh stayed downstairs and cleaned up a bit using her magic. Like he promised, he called his friends to see if they would like to come over and they gladly agreed, making their way over just after he called. "Yugi, are you sure your friend won't freak out with seeing us?" Yami asked, his head sitting upon Yugi's lap. He stroked his head lightly as he thought about it. "I think they will be but I'm sure they will get along with you both." Yugi said.

They heard and knock on the door and Yami lfited his head so Yugi could get up and both he and Aqua followed him downstairs to meet with his friends.

Myrrh opened the door using her magic and they all walked in, amazed to see her using magic to clean up the game part of the house. She looked to them and smiled. "Hi, you must be Yugi's friends. I'm Myrrh." she said. "Hi, I'm Ryou and these are Diamond, Kaiser, Topaz, Jou, and Malik." Ryou introduced as he pointed to each of them. "So, what are you exactly, some sort of magician?" Malik asked. "Nah, I'm a genie that came from Count D's Pet Shop." she said. "A pet shop. You don't look like a pet." Diamond said.

"I know, it's kinda odd but she is, including these two." Yugi said as he walked downstairs with Yami and Aqua trailing behind him. They gasped at seeing the two demons. "Uh, Yugi, are you sure they're safe to be around?" Jou asked. "Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't, do you really think I'd be here right now?" Yugi questioned and he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you do have a point there. So, when did you get them?" Topaz asked. "I got them yesterday. Count D was kind enough to let me care for them." Yugi said. "So she not bluffing, she really is a genie?" Topaz asked.

He nodded. "Ah, so that explains why the shop looks different." he cotninued. "Yeah, she insisted." Yugi said. "How about we head up to my room and you guys can get more acquainted with them." Yugi suggested and they nodded as they all headed up to his room.

Back at the pet shop, D was feeding the pets and when he came up to a door with the engraving of a dragon on it. 'Hopefully Seto and Ruby will be in the mood to eat. For some reason, they seem more secluded than usual and I never figured out why.' he thought as he opened the door. Seto and Ruby were lying in their beds, silent even to his arrival. He placed the tray down on the table and walked over to Seto's bedside. "Seto, is there something that I can do to bring you out of this?" D asked, hoping something will.

"Yes, we want someone who would take care of us, not just walk past as if we don't exist. Doesn't anyone want a dragon as a pet? It's not like we're the vicious type or anything along those lines." Seto said. "Don't worry, I will find you two someone that will take care of you and hopefully, they will let you two have the chance to try and go look for you brother." he said and Seto only nodded. "Now why don't you both try and eat while I contact a friend of mine." D said before leaving the room.

Yugi's friends were getting ready to leave and Yugi was just about to leave the room to walk his friends to the door when he heard something tapping on his window. He looked towards it and saw a raven sitting there, a piece of paper in its mouth. He walked over and opened the window and the rave handed him the slip of paper before flying off. "Hmm, I wonder who this could be from?" he said as he unfolded the letter.

Yugi,

I dearly need your help. Two of my pets, Seto and Ruby are not doing well because no one has come to adopt them. I never know why since dragons such as them are very loyal. I need to see if you can help me find someone that will wish to adopt them.

Count D

'I'm sure I can help and I think I know who would love to adopt them.' he thought as he placed the note on the table and went downstairs to meet his friends. "Thanks for coming you guys, I really appreciate it." Yugi said. "It was no problem Yugi. We're friends and we're always willing to come over." Ryou said. He nodded before looking to Jou and Kaiser. "Hey Jou, do you and Kaiser mind hanging back for a sec?" Yugi asked and they nodded. "Yeah, what do you need?" Kaiser asked.

"Well, Count D, the pet shop keeper, asked me to see if I could find soemone that's willing to adopt two of the pets there cause they feel that no one wants them because they're dragons. I was thinking about you two since you love dragons and I hoped that you may just be the two that will adpot them." Yugi explained. Jou nodded. "Sure, I think we can take care of a dragon or two. Just tell us where the pet shop is and we'll go there first thing tomorrow morning." Jou said and Yugi smiled.

"Oh thank you Jou! This will make Count D happy." he said and they nodded before they left. Aqua walked over to him and nuzzled him lightly. "That was very nice of you Yugi. Even confined in our room, we knew that Seto and Ruby had a problem with some of the people that keep walking past their door. They may be cold at first but they're really desperate for some attention and company since they lost their brother in an accident and they knew he was still alive but they never had the chance to go out and look for him." Aqua explained.

"That's explained alot. Hopefully Jou and Kaiser can handle that." Yugi said before he and aqua went up to their room, bidding Zella goodnight when they walked past her room.


End file.
